There are hundreds of football games played every week in the United States and some in other countries. There are high school games, college games, professional games, junior league games and other types of league games. Dozens of the games are televised, some nationally but most in a local geographical area, and there are many live games that are considered so insignificant that they are without recourse to having a live internet screen presence.
Some people watch games on television, or streamed live on their computers, and some listen on the radio, when a game is available over the air waves, but many people today, do not choose to spend their time watching or listening to a game and yet they are interested in how a particular game is progressing. It may be a game played by their alma mater, by a local team or one of many other reasons for their interest.
There is also a new group of usually young fans who will not sit for a couple of hours in front of a TV set. They have a shorter attention span and prefer to spend the time in front of their computer, surfing the Internet, e-mailing, IMing or Skyping.
There are many methods of getting other forms of up-to-date information on games as they are being played, but those methods are unsatisfactory because they may require clicking off what you are doing and going to a particular web page site and looking at a number of games and scores, which usually take up the entire computer screen. They also require going back to the screen periodically for further updates.